


Coloring Books

by Algarak



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Ensemble Cast, M/M, azuma put ur coloring books away, ensemble cast rights, literally just randomness, no beta we die like august (credit to original fic with this tag), stan eiji x yuki u cowards, stan ensemble cast ships, this is my first fic idk what to tag, we need more ensemble cast fics so I am here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarak/pseuds/Algarak
Summary: Iku, Miki, Muku, and Azami grab some coloring books from Azuma's room so they can all chill and have a good time. The children get mentally scarred because they grabbed the wrong coloring books.
Relationships: Asakura Miki/Sasakawa Iku, Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku (not major ship), Sumida Eiji/Rurikawa Yuki (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Coloring Books

**Author's Note:**

> oomf and I came up with this pls enjoy. also stan Miki x Iku (Miku? mikiku?) and Eiji x Yuki (eiyuki?). and of course mukuaza. and the ensemble cast in general. enjoy

Iku sat in the grass, Miki sitting only a short distance away. Nervously, Iku reached out his hand, his face growing warm.

_ I’m finally gonna hold his hand..!  _ Iku thought, his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Miki! Iku!” Muku yelled, running across the courtyard. Iku’s hand shot beside himself, and he stared up at Muku, internally cursing. Miki looked at Muku too, grinning.

“Waaaa… I need your help…” Muku whined, falling to his knees in the grass and laying down between them.

“What’s wrong?” Iku asked, as Miki giggled and poked Muku’s shoulder. 

“Azami’s gonna hang out with me today… I don’t know what to do! We can’t just sit around and do nothing…!” Muku whined, burying his face in his hands.

“Doesn’t he get flustered easily? Maybe hold his hand and make him turn red~” Miki giggled, his classic mischievous smile plastered on his face.

“No! Ummm… Why don’t you talk about shoujo manga with him?” Iku offered, shooting a glare at the “shoulder devil”.

“Yeah, and why don’t you show him some scenes, tee-hee?~” Miki retaliated, smiling back at the “shoulder angel”.

“No, no! What if you go get some coloring books from Azuma instead?” Iku exclaimed. Muku’s face lit up at that, and Miki pouted.

“Ah! That sounds great!” Muku said, getting up and running towards Azuma’s room. Miki gave Iku “that look”.

“Why can’t you let me have fun sometimes, Ikuuuuu?~” he whined, burying his face in the grass. 

…

Moments later, Iku found himself in Muku’s dorm room, the coloring books to the side, getting out a series of art utensils. 

_ It’s like a double date…!  _ Iku thought excitedly, smiling to himself and glancing over at the short, playful trickster digging through the crayons. Azami shortly entered the room and sat down, curiously looking at the setup. Muku smiled brightly at him.

_ If only I could make Miki smile like that…  _ Iku thought hopelessly, again glancing at Miki. 

“Alright! I took some coloring books from Azuma’s room, I sure hope he doesn’t mind…” Muku announced, handing Azami some markers. He sighed but smiled at Muku. Iku again found himself wishing he and Miki could be like them.

They all grabbed a random coloring book and started flipping through the pages.

And that’s where things went downhill.

Azami yelled, dropping the book and covering his face. Muku, a blushing mess, put down the book immediately. Miki burst out into a fit of laughter and Iku set the book down before feeling his face grow hot as he started to cry.

Those were the  _ adult _ adult coloring books.

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t even check!” Muku exclaimed, cupping his own face in his hands and staring at the floor. Azami continued to cover his red face, murmuring forgiveness through tears. Miki was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing as he rolled around on the floor. Iku wiped his eyes repeatedly as the tears kept coming.

_ I’ve been mentally scarred. I’m never looking at coloring books the same.  _ Iku thought, hugging his legs and trying to hide his burning face. 

… 

Iku rocked himself back and forth, sitting between a recovering Miki and red-faced Azami. 

“ **You shouldn’t just leave that kind of stuff where anyone can see it!** ” Sakyo yelled from outside. Iku felt bad for poor Azuma and Muku.

Omi looked at the door, then at the three young boys. “What happened?” He asked cautiously.

“Coloring book,” Azami murmured. Miki started laughing and Iku started to cry again.

It took about an hour to calm them both down.

…

Iku was bored, and he wasn’t going to acknowledge Miki, who was following close behind. Not after the water bucket prank he pulled.  _ I can hold a grudge,  _ Iku thought stubbornly, as Miki grabbed and shook his arm, looking up at Iku with puppy-dog eyes.

He peeked into Yuki’s dorm room, and sure enough, Eiji was there, sewing away with Yuki tutoring him.

“Eiji, wanna hang out?” Iku asked, ignoring Miki’s whining. Eiji looked up and shook his head, smiling at Yuki before getting back to work.

_ Should’ve expected that. Can’t get him away from Yuki…  _ Iku sighed and left.  _ Guess I’ll look for Arata- Oh hey, how convenient!  _ The dark-blue haired man was walking across the courtyard.

“Arata, hang out with me!” Iku demanded, jogging up to him, Miki still clutching onto his arm and pouting.

“Ah, sorry Iku! I was about to spend some time with Azuma!” Arata smiled innocently, “we’re gonna make some progress on some of his coloring books-”

Miki choked, letting go of Iku’s arm and falling to the floor, uncontrollably laughing. Iku started to sob, hot tears flowing down his cheeks. Arata panicked.

… 

Months later, Iku had forgotten the incident. It was a cold winter morning, and everyone had gathered at the MANKAI dorms to celebrate Christmas.

Iku was filled with excitement as he picked up a present from the one and only Miki.  _ What could it be? It’s our first Christmas together… It’s probably something super romantic..!  _ Iku thought, thinking of Miki’s delight when he’d opened the present from Iku.

Iku tore open the wrapping paper and was greeted with a small stack of cute coloring books! Iku smiled and giggled, looking at the pretty designs on each book and flipping through the pages before moving onto the next.

The last book was one of Azuma’s half-colored adult coloring books. Iku started crying. 

Miki got banned from Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> that last line kills me every time I stg


End file.
